Sexy Dynamite Tokyo
by Kraken666
Summary: Seja explosivo e sexy,Shun.Seja o dinamite sexy de TokyoShunxHyoga,YaoiLemon.Joves,bonitos,vizinhos,amigos...o quê falta?
1. Prólogo

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ATENÇÃO

YAOI/LEMON(não nesse capítulo)

SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE (e ai se pertencesse)

Essa fic não é MiloxCamus,e sim HyogaxShun.

Porém se eu não escrevesse esse prólogo não daria para entender muita coisa. Ou daria, mas ficaria vazio.

O nome Sexy Dynamite Tokyo é inspirado na grife Sexy Dynamite London,mas a histórianão os personagens é minha

--

Sexy Dynamite Tokyo

Prólogo

A confusão dentro do aeroporto parecia a mesma de todos os dias normais. Mas não para Camus, os olhos jovens de apenas 14 anos presenciava tudo aquilo como uma confusão daquelas. A última vez que viajara de avião fora aos 5 anos,para ir de Paris á Atenas.E durante nove anos vivera lá,mas agora voltaria a Paris com o pai.Sua mãe falecera anteontem e seu pai,mesmo tendo se divorciado dela,ainda a amava,e tinha mais dois filhos com ela,na guarda dela.E Camus somente descobrira que era irmão mais velho quando soube que a mãe falecera.Agora para cuidar das crianças ambos voltariam para a França,pois o pobre Louis acreditava que era o melhor lugar para um pai viúvo criar três filhos.

Milo segura na mão de Camus, Louis, pai do ruivo, estava fazendo o check-in. Havia se decidido durante a sua turbulenta noite de sono o que falaria ao seu melhor amigo hoje. Mas derrepente Louis acena para o filho, que começa a seguir o pai e o loiro vai no enlace,tomando fôlego

-Camus... -Começou ele, sem jeito, mas puxou toda a coragem que ainda restava em si e junto a ela a mão de Camus, o fazendo parar-Sei que não devia, mas eu te amo.

Camus congela ao ouvir aquilo. Rápido, repentino, não que seja desagradável, mas de certa forma, era por mais surpreendente. Se não respondesse logo, perderia Milo, mas Camus não achava palavras. Quem sabe uma ação... O aquariano beija suavemente o loiro,que o corresponde.Um beijo tímido,meigo e infantil,mas eles sentiam que se Milo se declara no meio de uma pista de passageiros movimentada do aeroporto,e Camus lhe beija em seguida,não era nada a menos do que um "Eu também".Mas ao se separarem,Camus encara os olhos azuis claros,descendo da ponta dos pés,já que precisou se esticar um pouco para beijar Milo,afinal,ele tinha 1,75 e Camus ainda era um baixinho de 1,64,e então fala suavemente para Milo

-Eu também te amo

Pega na mão do outro, o puxando para que voltassem á andar, afinal ficara bem atrás do pai, mas ainda o via. No meio do caminho, Milo retorna a falar.

-Me prometa que essa não será a última vez que nos veremos

E Camus para, estavam em frente ao portão de embarque, não tinham tempo.

-Milô...

-Me prometa Camus.

Então Camus sorri, olhando para Milo e sentindo um calor diferente dentro do peito.

-Eu prometo. Até mais, Milô.

Milo se sente derretido ao ver o amigo lhe mostrar todo aquele calor que nunca sentira antes, cativante e... Eram lágrimas nos olhos de Camus?Ele, chorando?Milo logo assim que as vê compreende que essa era uma promessa que Camus não poderá cumprir.

-Até mais, Camus.

E a silhueta do ruivo some entre os milhares de outros passageiros que iriam para Paris.

--

Okay,essa parte era pra ser corrida mesmo.É,foi de propósito,eu queria uma coisa confusa e que só desse pra entender que

-O Camus tem 2 irmãos mais novos

-O Camus morou do 5 aos 14 anos em Atenas,logo morou 9 anos.

-A mãe do Camus morreu

-A despedida do Milo e do Camus foi lindinha

-O Camus também chora

Mas principalmente

-A promessa

-E os irmãos

Até o primeiro capítulo de Sexy Dynamite Tokyo

Bye bye \o

Comentar faz uma fanwrite feliz e ela escrever mais rápido


	2. Capítulo 01 QUE GATO!

ATENÇÃO

YAOI/LEMON(Não nesse capítulo)

SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCESSE(Se pertencesse eu não estaria fazendo fics,e sim mais preocupada com aperfeiçoar o meu traço e comprar uma calculadora

--

Sexy Dynamite Tokyo

Capítulo 01

Eles saem do táxi que era seguido por outro,que trazia algumas bagagens.Os três levantam os olhos para o edifício,elegante,bonito,aparentemente agradável e caro...Camus é o primeiro a se mexer.Pega suas duas malas e as arrasta em direção ao prédio,chamando a atenção de Hyoga e Isaac

-Vamos logo,temos muito o que fazer hoje.

A voz era grossa,o timbre másculo,sério e sensual.Nem parecia o mesmo garotinho magrelo de outrora.De fato Camus crescera muito,tinha 1,84 agora,inacreditável o que os hormônios não fazem.Seus cabelos ruivos e compridos,mas mesmo assim sua pele continuava alva como da última vez que vira Milo...Paixão de adolescência,mas se lembrava muito bem do rosto do outro e de como o amava...e ainda ama,mas não conseguira cumprir sua promessa.

O sininho irritante avisa que o elevador chegou,e nele entram Camus,Hyoga e Isaac,junto de outros dois que pareciam ter a mesma idade que Hyoga ou ser um pouco mais novo.

Uma daquelas pessoas era uma garota loira,com cabelos compridos e lisos,e olhos amendoados,verdes e grandes,lábios carnudos e sensuais,pele levemente bronzeada e um corpo que...Enlouquecia qualquer homem hétero,principalmente quando justinho naquele shorts jeans,all-star de cano até o joelho e brancos e blusa regata preta,usava cinto de pequenas fina e com 4 correias,e pulseiras de couro em seus pulsos,correntes em seu pescoço e lápis preto nos olhos,obviamente não era japonesa.O outro era meio indefinido,nipônico,um rosto bonito,cabelo e olhos verdes,seus cabelos iam até os ombros e a franja era mio de lado,sua blusa pólo era listrada rosa e roxo com a gola branca,meio larga,seu corpo aparentava ser delicado,já que não estava muito marcado na parte de cima,não dava para ver os peitos e a cintura,mas os quadris estavam envoltos numas calças jeans escuras e com rasgos na coxa e na perna,bem justas,parecendo até meio femininas,deixando com que o seu "volume traseiro" fique bem marcado e ao mesmo tempo coberto,seus pés com All Star pretos e cardaços brancos,pulseiras de bolinhas nos pulsos e cinto de rebite na cintura,olhos contornados de preto.

A loira aperta o botão do 6º andar e Isaac o do 9º,e sobem em silêncio até lá,mas Hyoga não tirava os olhos da pessoa de cabelos verdes.Não,não o irmão dele,a outra pessoa de cabelos verdes.E pelo visto essa pessoa notara.E ficara avermelhada,mas mesmo assim Hyoga não deixa de olhá-lo até o elevador apitar de novo,indicando que chegaram.A loira e o outro indefinido saem,a pessoa de cabelos verdes lançando um "Até mais " a eles,mas não os olhando,Hyoga com os olhos fixos uma certa parte do corpo do rapaz de cabelos verdes,sim,rapaz,voz de homem;ela lançando um sorriso safado ao outro e o mesmo rindo contidamente,mesmo a porta do elevador ainda não ter sido fechada,eles abrem a porta de um apartamento e assim a porta do elevador se fecha,e então Camus olha repreensivo para Hyoga

-pare de secar o garoto,Hyoga.

E o loiro murmura um "desculpe".E então a porta do elevador abre,com o mesmo apitinho chato de sempre,e que se Camus tivesse que ouvi-lo umas 10 vezes diariamente ele provavelmente iria arrancar a caixa de som daquele elevador,quer ele a tenha ou não.Os três pegam as bagagens e entram no apartamento 91.Tinham muito o que fazer naquele dia,principalmente Hyoga,que tem uma tarefa extra:Descobrir quem era o rapaz de cabelos verdes.

--

No apartamento da June

-QUE GATO

Gritam ambos ao mesmo tempo quando escutam o elevador indo embora,não tinha ninguém no apartamento,a mãe e o pai de June trabalhavam e ela passava o dia na casa do amigo,mas como era domingo,era o dia deles saírem e depois ir pro apartamento do Shun fazer bagunça,quer disser,dançar,cantar,escutar música no último volume,a June brinca de vestir o Shun e o Shun brinca de pentear e maquiar a June,ou que seja,uma tarde de pura e só bagunça.Mas tudo bem,depois quem limpa a cozinha,tira a pipoca do chão e arruma a casa são os dois.

-Ele tava de olho em você- Disse June,com um sorrisinho safado

-Eu?!-Se exalta Shun- Ele só tava querendo adivinhar se eu sou homem ou mulher,ele não ta de olho em mim,June- Disse,querendo ser lógico

-Então porque quando a gente saiu ele ficou olhando pra tua bunda, heim?

-Ele ficou?- Disse o Japonês,ficando vermelho

-Hã-han,ficou sim.- O rosto de Shun estava super vermelho,e sua carinha muito fofa ao ponto de vista de June- AHHHHN,você ta afim dele,né?

-Mas é claro que eu tô,porquê,você não taria afim dum cara daqueles?-Disse,com as mãos na cintura,chutando os sapatos na entrada- Sua mochila tá no quarto,né?

-É...E onde você vai?-Disse,se abaixando e começando a tentar desfazer o nó do sapato de cano no joelho para ir atrás de Shun

-Hei,fica aí!Colocar esse negócio dá mó trabalho- Disse Shun,entrando no quarto de June e pegando a mochila,saindo logo em seguida.Só tinham parado lá para pegar a mochila que a outra deixou em casa.Ele a coloca nas costas e olha para June levantando e olhando pra ele com uma cara estranha denovo- Que foi agora?

-Você notou para que andar eles iam?-Perguntou June,erguendo uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso super sacana que o garoto já conhecia

-Não...-Disse,se preparando para a bomba.

-Pro nono andar.

Então a cara de surpresa de Shun foi impagável.ele lentamente coloca o sapato e sai do apartamento,chamando o elevador.Ele chega e com a mesma cara Shun entra,sendo seguido de June que correu para trancar a porta e pegar o elevador.A porta se fechando ele se apóia contra a parede e apertando o botão do 9º andar.Ele morava lá.Então isso quer disser que...

-Visitar o Milo,ou eles se mudaram pra lá?Você sabe que só tem dois apartamentos por andar,será que ele são meus novos vizinhos?Aquele loiro é bem parecido com o Ruivo,será que são parentes,uma família que veio morar aqui ou...

-CALMA!-Disse June,interrompendo o amigo nipônico que falava de jeito frenético-Mas se o loiro for teu vizinho você é mó sortudo,Shun.

O elevador apita,Shun e June saem e olham para a porta não do apartamento de Shun,mas pro outro,que estava á venda á pouco tempo.na paquinha que guardava o sobrenome do dono do apartamentos,uma palavra:"Delacroix".Pois é,"Delacroix",o sobrenome do dono do apartamento é DELACROIX,um sobrenome francês,europeu,e..."Terra chamando Shun!Terra chamando Shun!O loiro é teu vizinho!!!".Mas ele para.Deveria estar se precipitando,era melhor entrar no apartamento e se esquecer disso...

-Vamos logo pra dentro,June

Ele pisca para a amiga e abre a porta do próprio apartamento,a trancando logo assim que a amiga entra e tirando os sapatos,os deixando na entrada e gritando pra dentro de casa

-MILÔ!CHEGUEI

E escuta passos apressado,e vê o rosto feliz de um loiro alegre e bobo,que entra-ra na sala junto com um homem feliz e bobão,que parecia mais um cachorrinho eu estava de meias e escorregou aos pés de seu dono

-Repete,eu adoro quando você me chama de "Milô"

Milo era um rosto já relativamente famoso no Japão.Era VJ da MTV japonesa,e fazia um sucesso enorme entra as garotas e garotos da terra do sol nascente.Vivia com o primo Shun,que limpava e arrumava a casa,além de cozinhar para o primo mais velho e irresponsável que tinha.Seus cabelos eram compridos,loiros e ondulados,bem volumosos,sua pele morena e seus olhos azuis como sempre,seu sorriso continuava o mesmo.E ele adorava quando o chamavam de "Milô",afinal,era assim que Camus,uma paixonete de adolescência, chamava Milo quando estava manhoso.E Milo nunca conseguira esquecer da promessa do outro,mesmo sabendo que ele não iria cumprir,afinal,era impossível.O mundo era muito grande.

-Milô,Milô,Milo- Disse Shun,sorrindo com a carinha de cachorro do primo,que se abraçara na sua cintura e começou a esfregar a cabeça contra sua barriga- Milô,eu e a June tamos indo pro quarto,qualquer coisa é só chamar,okay?

A loira já estava meio impaciente ao lado do rapaz,esperando ele dispensar logo o primo

-Tá bem,Shun- E ele se levanta e se comporta como um ser humano,deixando os mais novos passarem.Esses jovens.

--

1h depois

Quarto do shun

-"I wanna love

I want a fire

To feel the burn

My desires

I wanna man by my side

Not a boy who runs and hides

Are you gonna fight for me?

Die for me?

Live and breathe for me?

Do you care for me?

'Cause if you don't then just leave"

"_Eu quero um amor_

_Eu quero o fogo_

_Sentir queimar_

_Meus desejos_

_Eu quero um homem ao meu lado_

_Não um garoto que foge e se esconde_

_Você vai lutar por mim, _

_morrer por mim, viver e respirar por mim?_

_Você se importa comigo?_

_Porque se não, simplesmente vá embora"_

Os dois adolescentes dançavam e rebolavam,usando escovas de cabelo como microfone e com o volume do rádio alto,provavelmente que, estivesse no 1º andar do prédio estaria ouvindo o rádio.

June começa a rebolar com o amigo e canta junto,em pouco tempo a música acaba e ambos caem juntos na cama e na risada.Tinham até se esquecido do incidente do elevador.

--

Apartamento do Camus

Barulho,muito barulho,vindo do apartamento vizinho.Talvez eles não saibam,mas a vida numa sociedade inclui respeito ao vizinho,que está tentando trabalhar.Num salto Camus se levanta de sua cadeira e sai do escritório,muito mal-humorado,em direção a porta.Hyoga,que estava na sala lendo algum livro complicado,vê o irmão mais velho se dirigir nervoso em direção á porta

-Onde você vai?-Pergunta o loiro,sem se levantar do sofá

-Pedir para o vizinho abaixar o som- Disse o ruivo,saindo pela porta rapidamente e indo até a do vizinho,sem fechar a do seu apartamento e tocando a campainha furiosamente,tentando se recompor,mas ele detesta ser atrapalhado quando esta trabalhando.

_Continua..._

_--_

Estão curiosos?Não?Okay...

OH MY GOD,SERÁ QUE ELES VÃO SE RECONHECER?

E ELES SE CONSIDERAM SÓ PAIXONETES DE ADOLESCÊNCIA,SERÁ QUE ELES VÃO FICAR JUNTOS?

ESSA FIC É HYOGAXSHUN,ELES NÃO PRECISAM FICAR JUNTOS

E SE ELES FICAREM,VÃO FICAR UM DORMINDO NO APARTAMENTO DO OUTRO?

O que será que vai acontecer?HEIM?!

Agora,quando a fic...O Milo é apresentador da MTV AA a cara dele,naum?XD E o Camus é empresárioisso ainda não foi mostrado,e ele tira o couro de cantores amadores oo E o Shun canta bem,minha gente \o/ Eh,ele canta bem sim uú Será que alguém toca alguma coisa?oo E será que o Shun é emo? E será que é SPARTA!!!!!!!!!??????? Parei uu anyway,esperem eu terminar de escrever o cap 3 pra postar o 2 .

Review ás reviews:

Elis Shadow  
2007-07-26  
ch 1, reply Shun e Hyoga \./  
Sugoi

Realmente, confuso o prologo. Mas vc deixou algumas pistas... Será que o Ruivinho tem uma irmão Loirinho? Se for, quem seria o outro irmão o.O ?

Uh... Perguntas... Estou anciosa pelas respostas...

Continue firme  
Besos  
Hasta o/

Kraken:O outro irmão eh o Isaac isso eh mostrado nesse capítulo,mas somente o 2º vai mostrar o porque deu escrever o prólogo. Até mais \o

Ministério da Saúde adverte

_**Comentar faz ficwrites felizes e elas escreverem mais rápido**_


	3. Capítulo 02 O quê falta?

ATENÇÃO

YAOI/LEMON(não nesse capítulo)

SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE(mas devia)

--

Sexy Dynamite Tokyo

Cap02

Lá pelas 5 da tarde no apartamento do Milo que estava sempre bem organizado devido á boa-vontade do primo,o loiro estava deitado no sofá,com calor,com tédio,com o controle remoto na mão e com somente um pensamento em mente:"Férias".E isso só significava uma coisa pro grego:Shun com a June pulando pra lá e pra cá escutando música no volume máximo e dançando e rebolando de jeito sexy.E ele não pode participar da brincadeira,seria pedofilia dançar com os dois,ainda mais com o Shun,que além de pedofilia seria incesto.Porque,sinceramente,Milo já pode ter transado com muito japonês,mas nunca nenhum conseguiu rebolar como Shun quando ele dança.

A campainha toca,curta,estridente e chamativa.Milo corre para a porta do apartamento,será que Deus tinha atendido suas preces e finalmente lhe mandado alguma coisa pra lhe distrair de todo aquele ócio?

Milo abre a porta rapidamente. Deus não mando **SÓ** o que pediu para sair do ócio,mas junto todas as suas fantasias e um homem que consegueria realizar todas elas de uma vez só.Um deus,de verdade,deveria ser modela,mas Milo sabia que não era porque conhecia muita gente famosa e nunca tinha ouvido falar dele.Seus cabelos eram ruivos como fogo,seus olhos fulminantes,castanhos avermelhados,penetrantes,mágicos,seus lábios avermelhados se destacavam na pele alva e..."Milo,pare de babar e faça cara de sexy,sua besta" Ralha consigo mesmo.

-Com licença,mas vocês poderiam me fazer o favor de abaixar o som?-Disse o outro,sotaque francês carregado,voz grossa,máscula,mas ao mesmo tempo aveludada,sensual.Pobre Milo.

Milo faz o sinal de "Um minuto",junto com um murmúrio inaudível e corre até o quarto de Shun.Da porta do apartamento só se escuta um grito.

-SHUN,ABAIXA O SOM E PARA DE REBOLAR QUE OS VIZINHOS TÃO RECLAMANDO

Daí o som pára e se escuta a voz de um garoto que parecia confuso

-Eles tão reclamando porque eu to rebolando?Não sou só eu,a June também ta!

Milo volta correndo a porta,vendo que o vizinho parecia bem mais calmo agora.

O francês abre a boca pra agradecer,mas não fala nada.Aquele rosto...Seria possível?Mesmo?Loiro,olhos azuis,cabelo comprido,o Milo não tinha cabelo comprido,mas se lembrava que sempre lhe falava que ele iria ficar bonito de cabelo comprido.O sorriso era o mesmo,não poderia existir duas pessoas tão parecidas."E você não poderia ir morar por engano no mesmo prédio em Tokyo do seu amigo de infância,que você por acaso conheceu na Grécia"Se estapeia Camus com seus pensamentos.Mas o vizinho também lhe olhava de modo estranho.Era melhor perguntar se ele era o...

-Milo- Disse o vizinho,estendendo a mão á Camus,que mesmo por estar no Japão,ainda não cumprimentava ninguém como japonês nem nada.

Milo...Milo...Só pode ser coincidência...Sim,eles são idênticos e tem o mesmo nome...

-Camus- Cumprimenta o ruivo,apertando a mão do outro e vendo a cara de surpresa que ele fazia ao falar seu nome

-Mesmo?Eu tinha um amigo de infância chamado Camus,e sabe,ele é bem parecido com você,só que ele era baixinho- Milo estava alegre,e não conseguia parar de pensar que o Camus que estava á sua frente poderia ser o mesmo Camus que havia o beijado nomeio de um aeroporto

-Eu tinha um amigo chamado Milo também,ele é grego e é bem parecido com você- Disse Camus,começando a entender.Ao ver o sorriso do outro sorri também e quase é enforcado pelo abraço do outro,que ainda era bem mais forte do que ele

-EU NÃO ACREDITO!-Grita Milo,continuando a abraçar o amigo com força,seu sorriso sendo incontrolável,ele estava muito,muito feliz.E isso chama a atenção do 9º andar inteiro,tanto que June e Shun,assim como Hyoga e Isaac,vão á porta dos apartamentos ver o que acontecia.Então Milo larga Camus e segura em seus ombros

-Cara,quais são as chances de...

-Algumas,já que isso é de fato aconteceu- interrompe Camus, que também parecia bem feliz,o que era raro.Ele tinha vontade de beijar Milo,mas tinha medo de que o amor que o outro tinha por si tivesse caído na escuridão e não queria parecer um panaca que vive remoendo o passado.Então vê o olhar de Milo se voltar para trás de si.Curioso,Camus olha para trás e vê Hyoga e Isaac

-Seus filhos?-Pergunta Milo,ainda sorrindo,parecendo meio incrédulo

-Milo,mas que pergunta,é claro que...-Ele é interrompido pelo outro,com uma risada mais forçada

-É,têm razão,pergunta besta,eu não tenho nada á ver com isso- Disse Milo,ainda tentado parecer feliz,mas estava óbvio que ele não conseguia disfarçar muita coisa

-São meus irmãos mais novos,Milô.Eu não posso ser pai com seis anos.

Milo tem vontade de se estapear,era verdade,os filhos de Camus teriam no máximo 10 anos,e aqueles garotos tinham 16,17.Então ele toma um pouco de coragem e mesmo estando consciente dos espectadores,ele coloca uma mão na cintura de Camus,olhando para os olhos dos outros e falando baixo para o outro

-Senti saudades- O rosto de Camus fica vermelho,como da última vez,e o outro sorri.Ele abriu a boca,mas Milo simplesmente se virou para Shun

-Você pode ficar fora durante um tempo?Eu e Camus temos que conversar.

E o garoto de cabelo verde assente com a cabeça,abrindo passagem junto com a amiga para Milo e Camus.os dois entram,June e Shun pegam os seus sapatos e ficam do lado de fora e a porta é fechada e trancada,em seguida eles escutam o barulho de alguma coisa(ou alguém) indo conta a porta.

Mas Shun não estava prestando atenção nesses detalhes.Ele olha para o loiro e para o rapaz de cabelos verdes espetados com uma cicatriz no olho.O loiro com um sorriso misterioso começa a falar pela primeira vez com Shun

-Shun,certo?Eu sou Hyoga,e e ele é Isaac.-Disse,apontando para o irmão,que meio que dá de ombros- Não querem entrar?Eles vão demorar.-E abre passagem para os dois que estavam do lado de fora.June e Shun agradecem e deixam seu sapato na entrada,pedindo licença e entrando,tímido,nem pareciam as mesmas pessoas de 5 minutos atrás.Hyoga os convida a sentar no sofá e sentam June e Shun em um,e Hyoga e Isaac noutro,deixando um vazio.

Shun,tímido,alisava as próprias calças,com a cabeça baixa.June roda os olhos,não podia ficar assim.O loirinho dava a maior bola pro amigo e ele nada.Era um saco isso pra ela.

-Eu sou a June- Disse,com um sorriso descontraído-Sou da Etiópia,mas moro no Japão desde pequena.E vocês?

-Eu sou da Finlândia,mas desde que eu me lembro moro na França.¹-Disse Isaac,ainda um pouco sério,mas tentando se descontrair.Eram todos jovens e vizinhos,e não queria ter um relacionamento tão formal com seus vizinhos.

-E eu sou da Rússia.Mas também não me lembro de lá,só da França.-Disse Hyoga,com o mesmo sorriso misterioso,procurando não encarar Shun,mas olhar tanto June quanto Shun de jeito amigável.Não queria que o outro ficasse pensando que era só um adolescente cheio de hormônios.

-Isso explica o sotaque francês- Disse Shun,com um sorriso- Nasci em Osaka,mas decidi vir pra Tokyo estudar-Ele olha para o lado,vendo um livro com cara de ser complicado,de título "A gênese"-Quem está lendo?-Perguntou amigavelmente,apontando para o livro

-Eu- Disse Hyoga,olhando para Shun,sorrindo um pouco mais,deixando de ter um ar tão sério

-Tem cara de ser difícil,você deve ser inteligente,Hyoga- O garoto de cabelo verde sorri inocentemente para o loiro

-Nem tanto.- O clima estava começando a complicar.Não tinham assunto,estava calor,começava a ficar incômodo.

-Vocês chegaram no Japão faz muito tempo?-Disse June,tentando quebrar o gelo

-Na verdade não,faz uma semana só,e ficamos até ontem num hotel,estávamos esperando estar tudo pronto por aqui para poder vir.Quem está sempre pra lá e pra cá é o Camus,ele tem que trabalhar e tal.-Disse Hyoga,esperando que June lhe falasse alguma coisa interessante,mas quem fala agora é Shun

-Que tal descermos para tomar um sorvete e te apresentar a vizinhança?- Ele,animado,quase se levanta,estava querendo mesmo dar uma volta

-Por mim tudo bem,não conhecemos nada por aqui,não é mesmo,Isaac?-Disse Hyoga,se levantando junto ao irmão,que responde um "é" desanimado.Sabia que o irmão preferia ficar em casa do que na rua,mas não queria ir sozinho.Quer disser,acompanhado de duas pessoas que mal conhecia.

Shun e June se levantam,todos calçam o sapato e já do lado de fora não precisaram chamar o elevador,ele estava parado lá.eles descem e vão juntos até uma sorveteria,Shun,Hyoga e June conversavam sobre música,e Isaac meio quieto fazia comentários aleatórios.Chegando lá,Hyoga e June pegam sorvetes de 3 bolas ,Shun pegou só de uma,de chocolate,e Isaac pega um sundae.Estranhando,já sentados na mesa,Hyoga resolve perguntar

-Shun,você canta,não é mesmo?- Diz,dando uma lambida no sorvete,de jeito distraído,pegando Shun de surpresa,o garoto para de chupar o sorvete e olha para Hyoga

-Sim,como você adivinhou?

-Sua voz é bonita.E pelo visto não pode tomar muita coisa gelada- Disse,apontando para o sorvete de Shun

Shun dá uma lambida no sorvete e responde ao loiro-Eu tenho uma banda na verdade.Mas falta um membro ainda.

-Mesmo,qual é?-Pergunta Hyoga,que mais se distraia com o jeito que Shun chupava o sorvete,passando a língua de jeito lento,saboreando,do que na conversa.Via os lábios sensíveis ficarem úmidos e simplesmente pedindo para que Hyoga os abocanhassem logo quando Shun reponde

-Baixo- Aquilo chama a atenção de Isaac

-Fala sério,o Hyoga toca baixo,e muito bem- Disse o rapaz com a cicatriz no olho direito,tomando uma colher grande do sundae e 5 segundos depois fazendo cara de "Aí meu cérebro",colocando uma mão na cabeça,por sorte não a que estava segurando o sundae,e sim a que estava segurando uma colher vazia

-Mesmo?- Shun vira os olhos verdes esperançoso para o loiro,dando mais uma chupada no sorvete,sujando levemente os lábios e os lambendo

Hyoga,distraído com a cena,responde um pouco depois da pergunta-É,eu toco.

-Hyoga,se eu fosse você fugia antes que o Shun tente te colocar na banda- Disse June,apontando a saída como se fosse pro Hyoga fugir de verdade.E ele brinca,fazendo menção de que iria levantar mesmo e sair correndo,mas não o faz

-Porque você diz isso,June?- pergunta Hyoga,curioso com a brincadeira da garota

-Ela acha que eu pego pesado demais com os membros da banda,sabe.Exijo muito,não gosto de erros...-Começa Shun,com os olhos abaixados

-Coisa de virgem- Disse June,fazendo um balçançar de ombros para o assunto

-June!- Shun exclama,ficando vermelho,mesmo não sabendo porque.E da loira só recebe um rizinho.Ele se volta para o loiro -Nós vamos ensaiar amanhã á noite,sabe como é,férias,nada de aula,mas a gente ensaia- ele sorri maroto- Se estiver interessado,é só aparecer lá

-Onde é?- Pergunta Hyoga,que já estava interessado á um tempo,tanto na banda quanto em outra coisa

-No 7º andar do prédio,número 71.Se chegar ás 18 tá bem- Shun sorri para o outro,não acreditando que havia conseguido um baixista

O resto da tarde se passa entre sorrisos,brincadeiras,frases importunas de June,o rostinho vermelho de Shun e a quietude de Isaac.Eles já pareciam amigos,especialmente Hyoga e Shun,que estavam sempre juntos.Foram ao cinema,andaram no shopping que tinha perto do edifício,jantaram,já era 11 horas quando eles voltaram,o dia havia sido divertido para todos.Principalmente para Shun,que além de ter feito amizade com os vizinhos,ganhou de presente um baixista...Eles são jovens,bonitos,vizinhos,amigos...o quê falta?

_Continua..._

--

Eu naum agüentei e escrevi a frase do prólogo...E me diverti com o Hyoga babando no Shun enquanto ele chupava sorverte...eu keria fazer o Hyoga babar de verdade e o Isaac de fato tacar o sundae na cabeça,mas eu naum kero que eles pareçam doentes mentais.Além do que,o Hyoga deve ter ficado com má fama pelo jeito que ele olhou o Shun,tenho que tirar isso dele...

Agradecimentos especias á minha grande amiga **Nai-Chan**.Sem ela eu não escreveria tão bem quanto eu escrevo e nem gostaria tanto de yaoi quanto eu gosto.Então,se querem culpar alguém pela maníaca em escrever que eu sou hoje,culpem ela.

Review ás reviews

Simon de Escorpiao  
2007-07-28  
ch 2, reply 

Oi

Fiquei curiosa de saber como vai ser o encontro do Milo com o Camus.

E o Shun e o Hyoga. Vai ser ótimo ver como os dois vão se comportar sendo vizinhos.

Não demore para continuar.

tchau.

Kraken:Não demorei nem um pouco xD eu toh escrevendo uns dois caps por dia e acabei de terminar o 4ºvou começar o ºerminar de postar o 2ºeus cálculos o últmo cap eh o 6º,então lá pela sexta feira a fic jah acabou AA sabe,eu naum curto dar chá de cadeira em quem lê minhas fics.Escrevo,posto e pronto xD E soh posto quando jah tenho a maior parte feita

Cardosinha  
2007-07-27  
ch 2, reply 

AH! Enfim uma fic LEMON desses dois!! Tava difícil...  
Shun emo? Gosh...coloca ele qualquer coisa(pagodeiro, "axezeiro" e funkeiro não vale. É coisa do capeta): metaleiro (yeah), punk, clubber...além do mais, não sei se você se importa, mas já tem uma fic em que ele é emo.  
Algo me diz que Camus e Milo entrarão em estado de choque. E que eu vou adorar essa fic.  
Adoro Hyoga tarado. Quando o Shun também é fica o supra sumo.  
Do cvidanja.

Kraken:Lemon soh no cap 5,fia \ Isso se a gente der sorte e eu resolver naum enrolar xD Quanto ao Shun emo,eu só estava vrincando.Ele na verdade só vai eventualmente se vestir inspirado no estilo,mas ele não segue a tribo urbana naum E se vc puder me deixar o link da fic que o Shun é emoeu procurei,mas não achei eu vou ler com muito prazer e te agradecer muito.O Hyoga tarado é o máximo,o Shun nem é tanto xD mas cápitulo três vai ter uma boa surpresa pra vocês.

movesuka  
2007-07-27  
ch 2, reply 

OO  
caracaa meuu kami! que fic foda  
CONTINUA LOGO PELAMORDIDEUS! zumbi

ta perfeita XD

bjo bjo o/

Kraken:Estou continuando e provávelmente antes de sexta-feira já terminei e jah portei tudo aqui...Com fic minha não tem chá de cadeira,fia

ALL

Eu,Kraken,agradeço á todos os meus leitores e a todos os elogios.Adoro escrever e adoro incetivos e ser ameaçada de morte.Sim,eu gosto lendo Sexy Dynamite Tokyo

Ministério da Saúde adverte

_**Comentar faz ficwrites felizes e elas escreverem mais rápido**_


	4. Capítulo 03 Você me faz querer gritar

ATENÇÃO

YAOI/LEMON(nesse capítulo...okay,é brincadeira)

SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE(mas você pode me dar de presente se quiser)

--

Sexy Dynamite Tokyo

Capítulo 03

Eles estavam novamente do elevador,era uma segunda-feira,fazia calor,era logo cedo de manhã,Hyoga usava jeans claros e uma camiseta regata branca,junto com um colar com o pingente da cruz do norte.Shun usava calças justas na cintura e na coxa,meio esverdeada e uma blusa vermelha meio larguinha,com a estampa do "panda" da Putumayo,o corpo branco e as mangas pretas.E novamente Hyoga não desgrudava os olhos de Shun.Num tranco o elevador para de descer,e fica ali,estacionado entre o 3º e o 2º andar.Hyoga rapidamente olha em volta,notando que estavam presos,e não demora a disser isso ao garoto de cabelos verdes

-Shun,acho que estamos presos- A voz ecoou no elevador,e Shun aperta o botão vermelho que estava na sua frente,que só podia ser usado em casos de emergência.Pouco tempo depois uma voz ressona da caixa de som do elevador:

-Fiquem calmos,estamos trabalhando para que em uma hora mais ou menos vocês saiam daí.Permaneçam calmos,vocês não estão correndo nenhum risco.

E o som de que o auto-falante é desligado.Shun se senta no chão,desanimado.O dia estava tão bom...Mas então nota que Hyoga se sentou também,ao seus lado,e com um ar brincalhão fala ao outro

-o que vamos fazer durante uma hora nesse elevador?

E então o garoto de cabelos verdes reúne toda coragem do fundo de seu peito e fala,com a voz mais sensual que podia fazer,ao loiro

-Que tal você vir pegar o que tanto olha?-E ele se estica,beijando os lábios de Hyoga,lentamente.Mas logo o aquariano já o retribuía com intensidade e fogo,mordendo os lábios carnudos do garoto e com sua mão pervertida passeando debaixo da camisa do mesmo,com as línguas dançando de jeito sensual.Hyoga começa a descer o beijo,subindo a camisa de Shun,passando sua boca por lá,sua mão quente chegando ao lugar que realmente precisava dentro das calças justas e incômodas,mas eles são interrompidos pelo som de um...despertador?

Shun acorda de súbito,se sentando na cama,suado por culpa do sonho,e então olha pra baixo,vendo suas calças.Precisava de um banho frio,urgentemente.

--

Hyoga se olha no espelho.Estava lindo,mas não estava arrumado,estava com um ar natural.jeans meio largos,com rasgos no joelho,blusa dos Rollings Stones,cabelo levemente bagunçado,munhequeira preta,que não estava lá á toa,tocar baixo machuca o pulso,o seu colar com a cruz do norte estava á mostra dessa vez.Ele pega a bag que guardava o baixo e que estava com o seu baixo dentro e olha para Isaac

-Eu to indo

-Você vai mesmo pro ensaio?Nunca quis entrar em nenhuma banda até agora...-Disse,incrédulo- Você vai pelo garotinho gostoso,né?Safado

Hyoga se protege da almofada tacada pelo irmão,envergonhado pelo comentário.mas era meio que verdade.Ele se despede do irmão mais velho e pega o elevador.O elevador apita,estava no sétimo andar,número 71.Hyoga toca a campainha e um japonês atende.Um japonês que não era o Shun,o Shun era bem mais bonito,tinha cabelos verdes e não tinha cara de retardado.

-Eu sou Hyoga,o Shun me falou que estavam precisando de um baixista.- Disse,sério,e o japonês de cabelos castanho abre um sorriso de orelha á orelha,o que é uma coisa feia de se imaginar,por isso é só uma força de expressão.

-O Shun me falou de você.Entra.Meu nome é Seiya- E Hyoga aperta a mão estendida do outro.

Segue eles pelo apartamento e entram num quarto grande,com as paredes forradas por uma espuma para impedir que o som saia daquelas quarto paredes,com uma bateria e amplificadores,além de um pedestal com um microfone e algumas cadeira.Mas o que de fato chamou a atenção de Hyoga foi a cena que lá dentro acontecia.

Shun tinha tomado sorvete no dia anterior,coisa que ele não podia fazer de jeito nenhum,e agora Shiryu e o garoto tentavam concertar o estrago feito.Por isso Shun estava sentando numa cadeira,com um copo de água numa mão e Shiryu estava virando o final de uma lata de leite condensado na boca do amigo.O que parecia outra coisa,que não passou á limpo pela mente pervertida de Hyoga.Sorte que Seiya abriu a porta de forma barulhenta e eles logo pararam,porque a lata havia acabado e isso já tinha sido o suficiente para recuperar a voz de Shun.O garoto de cabelos verdes toma um gole grande do copo d'água e se levanta,cumprimentando Hyoga e o apresentando para Shiryu.Devidamente apresentados,afinados e aquecidos,Shun nota uma coisa em Hyoga.O colar que o outro usava era o mesmo que ele estava usando no sonho.Ele quase engasga,seus miolos quase viram pipoca e resolve não perguntar,ao invéz disso,pergunta outra coisa.

-Que música?

Shiryu faz cara de pensativo enquanto se levantava da cadeira,com a guitarra já afinada.Seiya gira uma das baquetas na mão e olha para Hyoga.

-Sabe tocar LaLa,da Ashlee Simpson?

O loiro ascente com a cabeça,pegando uma pasta e procurando a tablatura.

-Eu tenho ela aqui.

Então Shiryu olha para Shun,como se perguntasse se ele iria querer cantar.Shun olha firme para Hyoga,que havia achado a tablatura e a apoiado numa cadeira,e em seguida para Seiya,pedindo para o outro fazer a contagem.

Uma batida,duas batidas,três batidas,quatro batidas.

A bateria começa junto com o baixo e os acordes fortes da guitarra.E não demora muito pro Shun entrar

-"You can dress me up in diamonds

You can dress me up in dirt

You can throw me like a lineman

I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you

I have waited"

_Você pode me vestir em diamantes_

_Você pode me vestir na sujeira_

_Você pode me jogar como um objeto_

_Eu gosto mais quando machuca_

_oh, eu tenho esperado por você_

_tenho esperado_

Corte na música,parecendo que os instrumentos broxaram.E a voz do Shun segue sozinha,parecendo que o outro gritava enquanto cantava

-"You make me wanna lala"

_Você me faz querer la la _

E então eles voltam,com a voz potente do Shun,que cantava com força,segurando o microfone e se concentrando na letra e no jeito que cantava

"in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream"

_na cozinha, no chão_

_Eu serei sua empregada francesa_

_onde eu te encontro na porta_

_Eu sou como uma gata do beco_

_Bebo o leite, e quero mais_

_Você me faz querer_

_Você me faz querer gritar_

A última palavra com certa delicadeza,para então o Shun voltar com a voz,como se estivesse cantando do fundo do coração

-"You can meet me on an airplane

Or in the back of the bus

You can throw me like a boomerang

I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you

Don't keep me waiting"

_Você pode me encontrar num avião_

_Ou na traseira do ônibus_

_Você pode me jogar como um boomerang_

_Eu voltarei e te baterei_

_Oh, eu tenho te esperado_

_Não me deixe esperando_

Hyoga olha para Shun,notando que o outro meio que começara a dançar,num rebolar tímido.Naquele dia ele vestias os jeans do sonho,era esverdeado e justo,com o a perna um pouco mais larga,mas as coxas e a cintura justas,e uma camiseta regata preta meio justa também com a estampa do Bush em preto e branco com um nariz de palhaço vermelho,mas como estava o vendo de trás a sua vista era deveras privilegiada.E aqueles movimentos lentos.

-"You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up I want more

You make me wanna"

_Você me faz querer la la _

_na cozinha, no chão_

_Eu serei sua empregada francesa_

_onde eu te encontro na porta_

_Eu sou como uma gata do beco_

_Bebo o leite, e quero mais_

_Você me faz querer_

Shun morde os lábios,inconsciente de que no último trecho acabara rebolando ao ritmo da dança e dando pequenos pulinhos e de que Hyoga estava com ele e de que Hyoga o secava como sempre.Mas ele não se sentia nem um pouco seco,havia tido um flash repentino de uma cena de seus sonho,quando abocanhara os lábios de Hyoga.Não podia pensar nisso agora.Ele volta a cantar com força

-"You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream"

_Você me faz querer la la _

_na cozinha, no chão_

_Eu serei sua empregada francesa_

_onde eu te encontro na porta_

_Eu sou como uma gata do beco_

_Bebo o leite, e quero mais_

_Você me faz querer_

_Você me faz querer gritar_

Shun não havia "dançado" nesse último trecho,e tinha cantado calmo,continuando assim

-"I feel safe with you

I can be myself tonight

It's all right with you

Cause you hold my secrets tight

You do, you do"

_eu me sinto segura, _

_Com você eu posso ser eu mesma hoje_

_Está tudo bem com você, pois você guarda _

_meus segredos bem apertados_

_você guarda, você guarda_

Ele olha para trás,no tempo que tinha para respirar nessa música.Ele vê os olhos azuis penetrantes de Hyoga e respira fundo,soltando o ar enquanto cantava

-"You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalalala lala

You make me wanna lala lalala"

_Você me faz querer lala lalala lalala lalala_

_lalalalalala_

_Você me faz querer lala lalala_

Shun volta a cantar forte,se agarrando o microfone e voltando a dar o seu rebolado inconsciente.

-"You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up I want more

You make me wanna"

_Você me faz querer la la _

_na cozinha, no chão_

_Eu serei sua empregada francesa_

_onde eu te encontro na porta_

_Eu sou como uma gata do beco_

_Bebo o leite, e quero mais_

_Você me faz querer_

Hyoga estava começando a ficar exitado com a dança de Shun,e isso não podia acontecer.Sente seu rosto ficar vermelho e sem querer se lembra de Shun chupando sorvete,do leite condensado caindo nos lábios dele,que pareciam ser tão macios...

-"You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream"

_Você me faz querer la la _

_na cozinha, no chão_

_Eu serei sua empregada francesa_

_onde eu te encontro na porta_

_Eu sou como uma gata do beco_

_Bebo o leite, e quero mais_

_Você me faz querer_

_Você me faz querer gritar_

A música estava quase acabando e Shun parava lentamente de rebolar,enquanto cantava a sua última parte da música

-"You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala

You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala

You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala"

_Voce me faz querer lala lalala lalala lalala lalala_

_lalalalalala_

_voce me faz querer lala lalala_

A música acaba,murchando lentamente.O primeiro a falar alguma coisa é Seiya

-Cara,como você toca bem,Hyoga.É a primeira vez que você ta tocando com a gente e parece que toca á mó tempão

Hyoga fica envergonhado com o comentário.Mas tenta desviar a atenção falando sobre Shun

-Obrigado.Shun,é impressionante como a sua voz ficou boa nessa música,mesmo ela sendo feita para um vocal feminino

-Isso não é problema pro nosso garoto- Diz Shiryu,com um sorriso-Ele tem uma voz com alcances incríveis,só tem que rebolar menos

-SHIRYU!-Exclama Shun,corando

-É Shiryu,deixa ele rebolar.-Completa Hyoga,entrando no clima de brincadeira

-Ele não pode rebolar no palco,senão o irmão mais velho dele mata a platéia.Ou pior,castra todo mundo- Disse seiya,deixando as baquetas na caixa (N/A:Caixa é um dos "tambores" da bateria)

-Ele tem irmão mais velho?-Pergunta Hyoga,o que era uma coisa meio óbvia

-Tenho.E se eu começar a rebolar no meio do palco ele realmente é bem capaz de matar a platéia inteira- Disse Shun,num risinho

-O Ikki é capaz de tudo.-Disse Shiryu,revirando os olhos.Olha para a lista de músicas

Shun compreende o que Shiryu quis dizer com o fato de olhar pra lista.Então ele toma voz os pensamentos do chinês de cabelos compridos e negros

-Que tal a gente ensaiar algumas outras músicas?

--

Duas horas depois

Ainda no estúdio caseiro do Shiryu

Estavam cansados,a voz de Shun já estava começando a falhar,os dedos de Hyoga e Shiryu começaram a doer na primeira hora e os braços e pés de Seiya imploravam um bom descanso.

-Que tal uma última música?-Disse Shiryu,tentando animar os outros

-Que tal Ruder,do Gazette?Assim a voz o Shun acaba de uma vez e a gente não tem que tocar mais nada- Diz Seiya,limpando um pouco do suor do rosto

-A gente não sabe se o Hyoga sabe...-Começou Shun,mas foi interrompido

-Eu gosto de J-rock e de Gazette,só não consigo imaginar o Shun cantando Ruder- Disse,já pegando a tablatura de Ruder de sua pasta

-Você não pode imaginar,mas pode escutar-Disse Shun,decidido a acabar com a voz de uma vez e tomar muito suco de laranja para repor ela no dia seguinte.

Seiya faz a contagem e Shiryu começa com os acordes de guitarra,sendo seguido pouco tempo depois com Seiya

-"SENSAI AWARE"

E Hyoga começa o baixo,e pouco depois shun tira o microfone do suporte e o coloca abaixo do pescoço

-"dengu jugi no AIDORU ga otakaku tomatte waratta

"chuchuchuruchuchuchu ranran"

kobita koe de sakenderu"

Um tempo para ele pegar fôlego,um tempo curto por sinal

-"BIJINESU RAPU haraguro jou aku kane ga hoshii ka? sora

yaruzo

"chuchuchuruchuchuchu ranran"

jakunikukyoushoku de ikuze"

Pulinhos frenéticos,Shun quase cospia enquanto cantava,sua voz sendo esforçada ao máximo.E por uma frase ele canta normalmente,como o vocal faz na música original

-"mikushitereba ii naka wo miru no wa omae no au sa!"

E não demora a ele voltar a gritar a letra,Shiryu e Hyoga fazendo o back vocal sem microfone,o que não adiantava muito.

-"I am ruder!I am ruder! waraitakereba waraeba ii sa

I am ruder!I am ruder! odore no machi wo kari ue

garu no sa "

O baixo começa a complicar junto com um solo de guitarra.Shun toma um pouco de água e volta a cantar

-"ji kizu suki no Maniacker kichi gaiburu na hedi ga

deruze

taido gokujou baka geta Joke MEKKI jikake no sabita

men

"chuchuchuruchuchuchu ranran"

kiduita goro ni wa osoize"

Era a última parte da música.Ainda bem,a voz do coitado já estava arranhando.

-"I am ruder!I am ruder! waraita keriya shinu made warae

I am ruder!I am ruder! baka de warui ka? RUURU nante

nee

I am ruder!I am ruder! itan saikou Fuckoff kizensha

I am ruder!I am ruder! ore wa bousou

"JAPANESE RUDER" SAAAAAAAA!

ieeeeeeei!"

Nos últimos acordes,quando os instrumentos param repentinamente,junto ao som dos pratos,eles terminam.Shun coloca de volta o microfone no pedestal.

-Ainda bem que dessa vez você se lembrou que o microfone estoura,Shun- Disse Shiryu com um riso.Era muito difícil o Shun se lembrar disso enquanto cantava.

-Você fala como se eu já tivesse estourado quatro cantando-Disse Shun,parecendo chateado

-Na verdade o Shun só estourou três,Shiryu.-Disse Seiya,guardando suas baquetas no estojo delas.Estava na hora de arrumar a bagunça que tinham feito.

Logo os cabos já estavam enrolados,as caixas desligadas,as cadeiras no lugar e o baixo e a guitarra em suas respectivas bags nas costas dos donos.Shun e Hyoga se despendem de Shiryu ao ver que já eram quase 11 horas,mas Seiya disse que ia ficar mais um pouco.

Dentro do elevador,Shun e Hyoga conversavam sobre a banda,nada que fosse relevante,somente eu iriam passar a ensaiar constantemente,já que moravam no mesmo prédio e estavam de férias.Ficou combinado de que ensaiariam no dia seguinte também,só que começariam mais cedo,lá pelas 15h.O elevador apita e ambos saem.

-Até mais,Hyoga- Disse Shun,com a voz rouca e esgotada.

-Até,Shun- E Hyoga destranca a porta do seu apartamento,entrando,mas não demorando 10 segundos para sair de novo.Shun,que havia ficado confuso com as chaves,nota isso.Olha pra trás e vê o rosto de Hyoga ligeiramente corado

-O seu primo falou que vai dormir aqui hoje.

-Ele ta aí?- Perguntou Shun,surpreso.Hyoga acente com a cabeça,e Shun nota que ele estava envergonhado por algum motivo- Posso falar com ele?

-Se você insiste- Disse Hyoga,fazendo sinal para Shun o seguir.Shun deixa os sapatos na entrada e segue Hyoga pelo apartamento,chegando num quarto com a porta entreaberta,uma luz fraca vinda de lá de dentro.Shun sente que não deveria olhar para dentro do quarto,mas mesmo assim o faz.

-Acho que eu vou deixar para depois- Disse Shun,se afastando da porta depois de ver uma cena que não pretendia ver nem precisava.

Ambos saem do apartamento,já normalizados do lado de fora,Shun consegue abrir a porta do seu.Ele começa a abrir a porta,quando vira pra trás

-Boa noite,hyoga- Fala o garoto,animado.

Mas Hyoga estava muito perto.Estava logo atrás dele.E Hyoga se abaixa a cabeça,dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Shun,envolvendo os ombros delicados do nipônico com suas mãos quentes.Um beijo simples,mas o perfume de Hyoga ficaria em Shun durante um bom tempo."Por falar em perfume,desde quando Hyoga usava perfume?"Pergunta o subconsciente de Shun,com uma vozinha chata o falando "Ele passou perfume só pra te ver e te beijar!",mas ele a ignora.

-Boa noite,Shun- Disse Hyoga,se separando de Shun e entrando no próprio apartamento,deixando um garoto surpreso na porta de um apartamento.

_Continua..._

Podem me xingar,mas acho que o sonho do Shun e o beijinho que o Hyoga deu nele no final jah valeu esse capítulo e é um bom pedido de desculpas por causa do ensaio XD mas provávelmente o último capítulo eh o penúltimo,eu keria fazer o Shun fazer cú doce,mas acho que vai fikar chato se eu fizer isso ''

Links para ouvir as músicas e ler a fic para conseguir entender melhor o porque eu ter colocado as letras

LaLa-Ashlee Simpson

http dois pontos // pontos // assistir é só substiruir os " dois pontos " por ":"

Até quando eu terminar de escrever o cap 5 pra postar o 4º \o

Review ás reviews

Simon de Escorpiao  
2007-07-29  
ch 3, reply 

Oi

Tudo bem que não demorou para postar. Mas nem um beijinho até agora!?

Quero beijo; quero beijo; quero beijo!

Só ficar olhando não tem graça...

Kraken:E,a pedidos,um beijo \o/ Calma,o cap 5 jah eh lemon,fio .

Elis Shadow  
2007-07-29  
ch 3, reply 

Ah! Non comentei o cap 1 por que a PORXX da Telefonica me fez ficar um dia inteiro sem Net y.y

Mas belê... O Milô hein... Non perdi tempo! Mas é isso ae, tem que recuperar o tempo perdido. Estou adorando a June nessa fic. É assim que ela deve ser: amiga, confidente e socia de bagunça. Por que existe uma lei universal que deve ser eternamente respeitada: Shun e Hyoga pertencem um ao outro \o/\o/\o/...

Shun de lapís preto e all-star \°O°/ Hemorragia Nasal

Parabens pela fic  
Hasta o proximo review  
Besos

kraken:Eu os faço o melhor que eu posso . Tudo para que a sua hemorragia nasal aconteça.Obrigada por comentar

Cardosinha  
2007-07-28  
ch 3, reply 

Shun não é emo!! Amém.  
Lemom só no 5º? Tudo bem. Eu espero...e já tá no 3º mesmo...  
Hyoga baixista...irado. Vê se eu entendi direito: o Milo agarrou o Camus? Aquele barulho na porta foi o corpo do Camus? É isso? Apressadinhos...na frente das crianças ainda...  
A fic que eu falei é a "Ósculos e Amplexos", da Ilia Verseau. Tá aqui:  
O Shun só aparece mais pra frente (6º cap. eu acho). Essa fic é ótima também. Muito boa mesmo. E o casal principal é Camus x Milo.  
Sua fic tá cada vez melhor. Já tô pensando no próximo capítulo.  
Hyoga x Shun Forever!  
Do cvidanja.

Kraken:Na verdade,o 3º eh o q eu postei agora oo o prólogo naum conta xD E o barulho foi sim o Camus Eu estou lendo a fic,adorei ela,obrigada por me indicá-la.

Ministério da Saúde Adverte

_**Comentar faz ficwrites felizes e elas escreverem mais rápido**_


	5. Capítulo 04 Feliz

ATENÇÃO

SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE(bom mesmo)

YAOI/LEMON(infelizmente não nesse capítulo)

--

Sexy Dynamite Tokyo

Capítulo 4

Feliz.Muito feliz,ele iria explodir de tanta felicidade.Shun larga os sapatos na entrada,pega a janta que já deixara pronta antes de sair,a aquece e corre para o seu quarto.Ele estava sozinho em casa,já que Milo iria dormir com Camus.ele senta na cama com a luz do quarto acesa.E liga a tevê,procurando algum documentário chato.Estava elétrico demais para dormir.

Hyoga havia o beijado.Na boca.

Fora simples,tudo bem,era mais um seliho do que um beijo,mas ele fez isso porque quis.Hyoga queria o beijar...E se Shun tiver sorte ainda quer!

Ele para num canal,estava passando um filme francês,com a legenda em japonês.Mas o que chamou a atenção de Shun foi a cena de um homem beijando outro,um beijo do tipo que o Hyoga lhe deu.E então ele se lembrou."Na França eles se cumprimentam com beijos,e o Hyoga cresceu na França,então é óbvio que quando ele me beijou para ele era a mesma coisa que um aperto de mãos.SHUN,SUA BESTA,COMO PODE..."E então ele para de pensar.Somente um cumprimento.Merda.Bem,no mínimo iria conseguir tirar umas casquinhas quando estivessem sozinhos.

--

Duas semanas depois

Milo estava na cozinha do seu apartamento,conversando com Camus.Shun passa lá avisando que vai sair com a June e que voltava em uma hora pro ensaio e que qualquer coisa era só ira até o apartamento do Shiryu.Logo assim que ele saiu,Camus tirou um panfleto do bolso e o mostrou á Milo

"Noite de Fantasias GLS

Dia 29 de julho

Na boate Fuuka,á partir das 11hrs"

-Nossa Camus,eu não te imagino nesse tipo de lugar,mas se você quiser ir,eu...-Começa Milo,incrédulo,as Camus o interrompe

-Sacreble,Milo,não é pra gente.Na verdade,é,mas nós não vamos.O que eu quero disser é...-Ele se aproxima de Milo-Se o Shun,o Hyoga e o Isaac forem...

-Vocês está querendo dar uma de cupido,Camus Delacroix?-Disse Milo,se afastando,surpreso

-Milo,enfiaram milho no seu ouvido quando você era pequeno e agora sempre que está calor seu cérebro vira pipoca?- Camus apóia a cabeça em uma das mãos- Se eles forem,a gente vai ter um tempo pra gente,mon amour...

-Você está me sugerindo que eu devia convencer o Shun á ir nessa festa,curtir a noite e ficar com um monte de caras e garotas para a gente ter um pempo pra gente?-Disse Milo,incrédulo.Camus estava o surpreendendo hoje.-Adorei.Vai fazer bem pra gente e pros garotos-E se estica,beijando Camus.Seu francesinho era mesmo um gênio.

--

Dia seguinte

Café da manhã no apartamento do Milo e do Shun

-Hei,Shun- Começa Milo enquanto passava um pouco de manteiga na sua torrada.Ele continua- Você já ouviu falar de uma tal de Fuuka?

-A boate?- Pergunta ele,enquanto cortava uma fatia do bolo de milho

-Essa mesmo- Disse,dando uma mordida na torrada em seguida

-Nunca entrei lê,mas já ouvi falar- Disse,tomando um gole de toddy.E então pergunta,desconfiado- O quê você está aprontando?

-Nada,mas queria saber se você quer ir essa sexta lá.Vai ter uma festa á fantasias e eu e o Camus queremos um tempo pra gente...

-Então você vai me despachar pra uma festa?- Disse Shun,erguendo uma sobrancelha

-Eu disse que era GLS?

-Não- Disse Shun,olhando para Milo- Mas é amanhã,como eu iria?

-Vai de Adão- Disse Milo,com um risinho

-Tá,eu peço conselhos pra June.- Disse,voltando a comer,mas pouco depois se lembra de uma coisa- E o Hyoga e o Isaac?

-Não sei.Camus que me mostrou isso,pode ser que os dois também vão.

Então uma cena nem um pouco agradável foi montada na cabeça de Shun.Hyoga estava sem camisa,dançando.Até aí tudo bem.O problema era as vadias loiras,morenas,ruivas,tingidas e carecas que se amontoavam ao lado dele,dançando,passando a mão em seu peito,tocando o loiro como ele queria tocar.E o seu ciúmes é maior do que o grilinho dentro de sua cabeça gritando para que ele não vá.

Era hora de Shun mostrar o que era capaz.

--

Enquanto isso

No apartamento de Camus

-Ou vocês vão ou eu mando vocês pra vovô.E então é melhor disser "Adeus" á forma que vocês tanto prezam e "Olá" aos pneuzinhos.-Disse Camus,imponente,que estava em frente aos irmãos sentados num sofá,o olhando com cara de tacho-E vão fantasiados.

-Mano,cê ta nos forçando á ir numa festa á fantasia GLS,fazer tudo o que quisermos desde que a gente use camisinha,não se drogue e não volte bêbados?- Disse Isaac,incrédulo

-Mais ou menos isso-Disse Camus,com um bico.E então os dois se levantam do sofá-Hei,aonde vocês vão?

-Alugar as fantasias- disse Hyoga,como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo-A festa é amanhã

-E vocês vão de pijama?

--

Mais tarde,naquele mesmo dia

Quarto do Shun

Os dois amigos entram,Shun tranca a porta e se senta na cama ao lado de June,com cara de feliz e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.Ela,impaciente como sempre,o encarou

-Fala o que foi dessa vez

-É o seguinte,June.O Milo,meu primo,e o Camus,irmão mas velho do Hyoga,querem ficar um pouco...Sozinhos,só que com eu aqui e com o Hyoga e o Isaac ali não dá pra eles ficarem nem em um lugar nem em outro.-Disse,explicando com um pouco de gestos-E então eles resolveram "dispensar" a gente,e o Milo disse que iria me deixar ir pruma festa á fantasia na Fuuka,aquela boate,só que ele disse que acha que o Hyoga também vai...

-Daí você resolveu ir porque ficou com ciúmes do loirinho,certo?- Completou.Ela conhecia muito bem o seu amigo.Ele ascente com a cabeça

-E eu não sei como ir.- Disse Shun,cabisbaixo- Por isso pedi sua ajuda.

-E você nem pra me convidar,né?Seu safado!- Disse,finjindo estar nervosa com ele.mas ela se levanta sorridente e abre o guarda-roupa de Shun.mas indo direto para as gavetas.

-O quê você vai fazer?-Disse,preocupado com o que a amiga faria com ele dessa vez

-Procurar alguma coisa pra você usar,oras.Você tem mais roupa que qualquer loja de aluguel de fantasias.

-Vou encarar isso como um elogio-Disse,revirando os olhos e indo ajudar a amiga

June abre uma gaveta,meias.Abre a de baixo,cuecas...O que era aquela coisa preta brilhando?Ela a pega e estende,vendo uma cueca no estilo sunga,mais larga nas laterais,de seda e preta.Ela olha para o amigo,com a pega estendida em suas mãos.Ele logo se explica.

-Milo me deu,mas eu nunca usei.

-Sei...-Disse ela,erguendo a sobrancelha,dobrando a peça,a colocando de volta na gaveta e voltando á procurar.Ela abre mais uma gaveta,cheia de acessórios.Mete a mão lá no fundo e tira um par de braceletes dourados.-Você pode ir de gênio...

Shun balança a cabeça.Ele,de gênio?Nem morto.

Ela vai mais fundo ainda.acha uma tiara vermelha grossa e pelúcia com um par de chifres vermelhos e pontudos.Perfeito.Ela os estende á Shun

-Peça infantil,eu fazia o bom garoto que virava mal.Daí eu colocava esses chifrinhos de diabinho e...

-Não,Shun,você pode ir de demônio na festa.Eu tenho uma calça que é de couro deve servir em você.E acho que você tem uma regata justa e vermelha,né?

Shun pensa um pouco,e depois responde-Tenho...e eu ainda sirvo no cinto que tem o rabinho...-Ele começa a remexer dento do armário,até pegar um cinto pequeno,fino,de couro e vermelho,com um rabinho de demônio de pelúcia,com uma espécie de aro dentro pra ficar firme,preso nele.Mas então ele para- Eu não quero que o Hyoga me reconheça.Só quero que ele não fique com as vadias da festa.

June olha para o amigo,entendendo a situação dele-Se você quiser te empresto uma peruca minha que tem os cabelos pretos.O Hyoga não vai te reconhecer debaixo da luz da boate com a peruca.Só que você tem que tomar cuidado pra ele não tirar ela de você

-Você falou isso como a fada madrinha da Cinderela.- Disse Shun,rindo da cara da amiga

-Quem sabe você não tenha encontrado seu príncipe,heim,gato borralheiro?

Ambos riem.A noite seguinte iria ser divertida.

--

Na noite de sexta-feira.

11 e meia da noite

Frente da boate Fuuka

Shun estava com a calça de couro vermelha,coturnos pretos,blusa regata vermelha justa,a peruca preta,que era um pouco mais comprido que o cabelo de Shun,só que era bem mais repicada,em camadas e tinha a franja reta e desfiada,o par de chifrinhos e o cinto,junto á um pouco de maquiagem.Sombra vermelha,lápis preto,rímel,brilho labial,e para completar dois cristais,um vermelho e um prata,perto de cada olho.Estava quase irreconhecível.

Ele entra sem muitas dificuldades.A festa havia acabado de começar,mas já estava cheia de gente.A luz piscava e vários canhões de luzes coloridas deixavam as pessoas exitadas logo na entrada,mesmo ainda não sendo a pista.Shun sorri para si mesmo."Seja explosivo e Sexy,Shun.Seja o dinamite sexy de Tokyo."

_Fim..._

_Okay,continua..._

--

Eu tenho que parar de fazer gracinhas nas minhas fics...Shun de demônio...quem advinhar do que o Hyoga e o Isaac vaum ganha uma fic com o casal(yaoi) á escolha e dedicada especialmente ah essa pessoa xD Thinai e as minhas amigas que leram adiantado naum contam oo

Ateh o cap5 \o

Review ás reviews

Ministério da Saúde adverte

_**Comentar faz ficwrites felizes e elas escreverem mais rápido.**_


	6. Capítulo 05 Fim?

ATENÇÃO

SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE(será?)

YAOI/LEMON(Sim,nesse capítulo)

--

Sexy Dynamite Tokyo

Capítulo 5

Hyoga havia chegado na festa 11:15,junto com Isaac.Camus os expulsou de casa antes mesmo de protestar.Ele estava de anjo caído,jeans branco com vários rasgos,camiseta branca,sangue falso e seco espalhado na roupa,assas,que seguiam o formato da omoplata,só eram um pouco maior para não atrapalhar,e seus cabelos loiros estavam levemente bagunçados.Hyoga estava bonito,mas não exagerado.Isaac estava de pirata,só que sem perna de pau e gancho.A noite havia acabado de começar,estavam lá fazia somente meia hora quando Hyoga vê alguém se infiltrar na pista de dança.Alguém que era pura androginia,tinha os cabelos pertos,usava calças de couro vermelho,regata vermelha e rabinho e chifrinhos de demônio.Ele não demora para levantar e seguir a pessoa.

--

Shun havia acabado de entrar na pista e vários olhares caíram sobre si,mas quem lhe interessava não lhe olhava.Na verdade ainda não achou quem lhe interessava.Ele vai se aprofundando um pouco,mergulhando na multidão que dançava.Ele estava começando a dançar quando a música muda,passando lentamente para a outra.E Shun reconhece a música,estavam tocando Sympathy For The Devil,dos Rolling Stones.Ironia do destino?

Shun começa a dançar no ritmo da música,e todos lhe observavam.Ele rebolava,girava,passava a mão no seu próprio corpo,como se chamasse alguém para lhe fazer isso,mas todos que se aproximavam eram ignorados,afinal,Shun só queria uma pessoa.A música mudava,o ritmo mudava,Shun mudava como dançava,mas o show continuava,e Shun não parava,mesmo tendo notado que certas pessoas já estavam exitadas demais.

Não sabia se dançava a mais de duas horas ou se havia acabado de começar,se sentia inebriado pelo cheiro de álcool,de muitas pessoas,da mistura dos perfumes ,ele procurava um ponto seguro para se concentrar,sua cabeça doía.Mas,aténs que parasse de dançar e saísse da pista,sente um cheiro familiar.Um cheiro que o derretia por dentro,que o aquecia e que o deixava mais calmo.O mesmo cheiro que sentiu quando Hyoga lhe beijou.O mesmo cheiro que sempre sentia quando o russo estava perto dele.E então sente um par de mãos fortes em sua cintura.O cheiro vinha de trás.Shun se vira,encontrando o rosto do loiro.E então tudo some.O cheiro de bebidas,o cheiro de suor,as luzes que lhe deixavam tonto.Tudo havia desaparecido ao encontrar os olhos azuis do outro.Ambos dançavam juntos a música techno,uma perna de Hyoga entre as duas abertas de Shun.O garoto de olhos verdes desce o par de esmeraldas,vendo que Hyoga estava todo de branco,com sangue falso e o jeans branco rasgado, mostrando partes da coxa deliciosa do amigo.Shun coloca sua mão nas costas do Hyoga.Assas,o loiro estava de anjo.Também,com aquele rostinho angelical,loiro dos olhos azuis,era a primeira coisa que alguém pensaria para ele.

Shun aproxima seu rosto do de Hyoga,puxando toda a coragem de seu peito,mas ele é beijado pelo outro antes de avançar mais.Se deixam perder no beijo,parecendo que a música ficou lenta agora.Sente a mão de Hyoga subir por suas costas,lenta,quente.Fazia carinho na sua nuca,passando para a peruca que Shun estava usando.Mas ele continua subindo a mão,a colocando sobre o arco dos chifrinhos e a peruca,puxando ambos lentamente,e então separa o beijo,vendo os cabelos verdes caírem sobre os ombros de Shun.

O garoto de olhos verdes arregala os olhos ao se encontrar sem peruca diante do sorrinho safado de Hyoga.Eles param de dançar e Hyoga puxa Shun pela mão,o levando até um canto onde quase não fazia barulho,onde vários casais e grupinhos estavam sentados,bebendo ou se amassando.Hyoga conduz o outro para uma mesa num canto reservado,e se senta no sofá que tinha envolta dela com Shun,ficando ao lado dele.Ele deixa a peruca e os chifrinhos sobre a mesa,voltando seu olhar para Shun.Fica meio de lado,passando um braço forte sobre os ombros de Shun,que estava sentado de frente para a mesa com a cabeça baixa,sem saber o que esperar,e a outra colocou sobre uma das mãos que estavam no colo do amigo,a alisando.

-Shun- Chamou Hyoga,com um sorriso para o outro- Eu não estou nervoso com você,olha pra mim

O garoto de cabelo verde ergueu um pouco a cabeça,olhando curioso para o loiro

-Você deve estar aqui pelos mesmos motivos que eu,não é?O Milo também te forçou,né?- Disse,afastando um pouco a franja de Shun dos olhos dele.Mas ele nega com a cabeça- Então por quê está aqui?

-O Milo me disse que talvez você viesse,e eu fiquei com ciúmes porque achava que você iria se agarrar com um monte de gente- Disse ele,falando como uma criança admitindo que aprontou para a mãe

-E estava fazendo aquilo para chamar a minha atenção,certo?-Ele ascente com a cabeça,murmurando um "sim".Hyoga suspira-Escute Shun...Faz muito tempo que eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa que não seja você,tudo o que eu faço eu me lembro de você,faz muito tempo que eu só quero falar com você,ouvir você e faz muito tempo que só quero você na minha vida.Isto é estar apaixonado,não é mesmo?

Shun ergue olha bem no fundo dos olhos de Hyoga,ele não estava mentindo.Shun sente os olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas,mas as contêm,tentando responder para Hyoga alguma coisa.

-Eu...eu..-Ele gaguejava,sem achar palavras- eu também me apaixonei por você,Hyoga

Disse,seu rosto ficando vermelho como um tomate,sua voz tremendo e a mente de Shun confusa para o que vinha a seguir.Hyoga sorri,feliz,e junta seus lábios aos de Shun,num beijo diferente do trocado na pista,aquele não era um beijo cheio de luxuria,mas de carinho,de doçura,um beijo quente,demorado,mas precisavam respirar.Por isso depois de um tempo apararam.Hyoga olha para trás de Shun,vendo o relógio

-Já são 3:45 da madrugada.Vamos para casa?

Shun concorda.Pega a peruca e a tiara.Ambos se levantam e vão até o 9º andar,em silêncio,andando de mãos dadas o caminho inteiro,com os corpos envoltos pelo calor da noite.Chegando lá,silêncio.Para que apartamento iriam?Vão se separar agora?Vão dormir juntos?Essas eram poucas das muitas dúvidas presentes na cabeça de Shun.Ele sente a mão ser apertada de leve por Hyoga.Hyoga solta a mão de Shun e abre a porta do apartamento dele,sendo seguido pelo outro garoto.Nada de barulhos,nada de luzes acesas.

-Acho que Milo e meu irmão estão no seu apartamento,Shun- Disse para o outro,baixinho.Tira os sapatos e os deixa na entrada,acendendo a luz da sala.Shun o segue até o quarto dele.

Hyoga,ao entrar no quarto,acende a luz.O quarto estava perfeito,arrumado,nada de bagunça,nada de sujeira,tudo desligado,cama feita,portas e gavetas fechadas.Hyoga não dá muito tempo para Shun observar tudo.Isaac já deveria estar fechando.Logo depois que Shun entra,Hyoga tranca a porta,puxando a mão do garoto e o corpo dele,unindo-o fortemente ao seu,num abraço que afrouxa aos poucos,enquanto Hyoga e sHun abocanhavam seus lábios,dançavam sensualmente com as línguas e se mordiscavam.Tudo muito natural,muito...sensual.Hyoga desce a mão pelas costas de Shun,apalpando uma de suas nádegas,sentindo ela macia,apertando um pouco.mas não fica muito tempo ali,coloca a mão no cinto de Shun,e com a ajuda de outra mão tira o cinto de Shun,o jogando no chão,enquanto Shun tentava tirar as assas de Hyoga,mas como ele não sabia,Hyoga teve que ajuda-lo.

Hyoga vai empurrando levemente Shun para trás,até o outro cair na cama.O loiro se ajoelha na cama sobre Shun,começa a descer os lábios,colocando uma mão por debaixo da camisa de Shun,a puxando e a jogando no chão,se afastando um pouco para admirar a beleza do outro.Tão jovem,bonito,delicado...sentia um enorme desejo pelo amigo,e sabia que naquele momento não eram mais somente amigos.Ele olha para dentro dos olhos de Shun,com carinho e um pouco de luxúria

-Shun,você sabe o que eu quero fazer agora,não sabe?-Perguntou,ainda sobre o outro.Ele balança a cabeça positivamente- Você também que fazer isso?

-Quero,Hyoga.Eu confio em você- Disse o garoto,baixinho,se deixando levar pelos toques de Hyoga.Tinha medo,mas era o Hyoga,e esse era o momento certo.O loiro sorri,beijando os lábios de Shun,levando uma das mãos ao membro já desperto debaixo das calças do outro,abrindo o botão e abaixando o zíper,liberando o membro duro.Passa um dedo sobre ele,levemente,e jura ter escutado Shun conter um gemido.-Hyoga- Chama Shun,sentindo ele tirar suas calças e a própria blusa,os jogando no chão.Shun usava a cueca de seda preta que June vira no dia anterior.ótimo dia para resolver usa-la da primeira vez.

Hyoga rapidamente se livra das próprias calças,ficando somente com a boxer azul clara justa,o membro grande e já ereto se destacando.Mas tudo aquilo não podia acabar tão cedo.

Ele se abaixa,passando a língua no membro de Shun,sobre a cueca mesmo,e vendo a seda ficar molhada e a peça ficar pequena para Shun.Ele leva dois dedos á boca do outro,Shun entendendo que era para umedecê-los,e Hyoga tira a última peça de roupa de o garoto era lindo.Ele manipula o membro de Shun com calma,tirando os dedos da boca de Shun,e abrindo as pernas do um dedo na abertura,lentamente,esperando um pouco para colocar os segundos.Escuta um gemido de dor,mas então começa a chupar o membro do garoto,que começa a sentir ondas de prazer junto com os movimentos de vai-e-vem de Hyoga,que colocou um terceiro dedo,e com a outra mão segurou a base do pênis de Shun,que já gemia de prazer,pedindo por mais.Ele não poderia gozar tão cedo.

Hyoga senta na cama,com as costas apoiadas na parede.-Venha,Shun.-Disse a voz rouca e exitada.Shun se levanta e vai até o loiro,e com as pernas abertas começa a descer lentamente,sendo introduzido por Hyoga com calma,o membro era grande e parecia que não iria entrar.Hyoga força um pouco a entrada,ouvindo um gemido de dor vindo de Shun,mas ele não parava de descer,até ter envolvido Hyoga por completo.Estava quente e apertado lá dentro,e Hyoga se controlava para não começar a se mexer e machucar o garoto frágil.Mas ele lentamente começava a rebolar sobre Hyoga,subindo e descendo lentamente,sentido aos poucos a dor passar,com os braços apoiados na parede e as pernas flexionadas,o que facilitava a subida e a descida de Shun.Hyoga logo começou a acompanha-lo,num delicioso ritmo cadenciado,sentindo arredios no corpo,ele se aquecer e principalmente,ambos se sentiam completos um com o outro.

O ritmo aumenta,o volume e a intensidade dos gemidos aumentam,o prazer aumenta,tudo gradualmente aumentava até que ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos.Shun caí no peito de Hyoga,com ele ainda dentro de si.Se levanta lentamente,deixando o líquido quente escorrer por entra suas pernas,,que também tinha melecado sua barriga e a de Hyoga,que se deita junto de Shun,ao lado dele,o abraçando.Shun beija levemente os abios de Hyoga,sussurrando um "Eu te amo" para o outro,que lhe responde que também o amava,enquanto tentavam recuperar a respiração.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos depois,uma coisa ocorre pela a cabeça de Shun.Ele abre os olhos fechados para perguntar ao loiro,vento o outro o admirando.Ele continua:

-Hyoga,como você me reconheceu se só me viu de costas?

O loiro franzi um pouco a testa,pensa um pouco e depois resolve responder:-Shun,você acha mesmo que depois de duas semanas que vejo você rebolando iria conseguir esquecer o seu jeito?Só você consegue me deixar exitado com uma simples dança,mon ange.

-Hyoga...-Disse Shun,corando e escondendo o seu rosto no eito de Hyoga,que ria do outro.-É,Milo tem razão...-Disse levantando um pouco a cabeça.-Você e o seu irmão são muito parecidos.

-Como assim parecidos?-Perguntou o outro com um sorriso

-São bonitos, inteligentes, gentis com amigos, pervertidos...-Disse Shun,com um sorriso maroto e olhando fixamente para a cara que fazia agora cara que Hyoga fazia agora.-Deve ser mal de família.

-Da sua,vocês que nos fizeram ficar assim.-Disse,brincalhão

-Hyoga,eu amo você do jeito que está agora.-Disse Shun,beijando levemente os lábios de Hyoga,subindo em cima do peito dele

-Eu também te amo,Shun.Mas nunca mais rebole daquele jeito em público.Isaac já estava babando...junto com metade da boate.

-Está bem,eu prometo que agora é só pra você.-E eles unem os lábios,trocando um beijo cheio de amor entre ambos,e deixando um calor gostoso lhe apoderar do peito deles.Isso é o que algumas pessoas chamam de final feliz...

_Fim._

_Você caiu mesmo nessa?_

Mas não eu.

--

2 anos depois

Em frente á um cartório,durante um por do Sol.

Kamus e Milo se beijam ternamente.Sendo aplaudidos por sua família e seus amigos de pé,com exeção á alguns que não puderam vir,não aceitaram o relacionamento de ambos ou não foram convidados.Durante a festa de casamento,ambos estavam sentados numa mesa,juntos,conversando baixinho.Estavam,tanto Milo e Camus,de branco.Nenhum dos dois quis nem se vestir de noiva nem que o noivo,agora marido,se vestisse assim,então ambos entraram num acordo de que se vestiriam de branco.E estavam encantadores.

-Vê Hyoga e Shun?Namoram á dois anos e a culpa é minha.-Sussurrou Camus no ouvido de Milo,que lhe responde

-Deve ser mal de família se apaixonar por pessoas como você e Hyoga.-respondeu Milo,mas tinha que admitir que se Camus não tivesse puxado June para conversarem num canto,ela nunca teria influenciado o amigo a se vestir e dançar de jeito tão chamativo.E se Camus não tivesse surgido com o panfleto,nenhum dos dois iriam ter tomado coragem até hoje.

-Não só da sua...-Disse Camus,apontando para Isaac,que estava sentando com Julian Solo e Sorento,ambos caindo de amor pelo novato em biologia marinha,de quem viraram veterano esse ano

-Isaac é totalmente diferente,Myu.Ele além de inteligente,bonitão,gentil e pervertido,é um safado.-Disse,observando os dois garotos que trocaram olhares de ódio para ver quem ficava com o novato exótico,forte e másculo da cicatriz.-O Julian ganha.

-Eu acho que é o Sorento.

-Hei,vocês dois.Venham logo jogar o buquê.-Disse Hyoga,chegando na mesa com Shun

Ambos se entreolham - Buquê?

-É,onde já se viu um casamento sem buquê?- Falou Shun,entregando um buquê para ambos,que tinham lírios brancos dentro.Os mais jovens puxam o casal,agora casados,para um jardim onde várias moças e moços já se amontoava,contendes-Esperem eu chegar lá.-Falou o garoto,correndo para o meio daquelas pessoas,junto com Hyoga.

Camus e Milo viram de costas,segurando o buquê com somente uma das mãos,e,de mãos dadas,jogam o "buquê" para trás.Gritinhos,som do pulinhos e eles se viram.Um buquê estava nas mãos de Shun,e outro nas de Sorento.Camus e Milo se entreolham e sorriem.

-Sinto muito meninas,mas vocês estão encalhadas até eu sair da faculdade.Eu disse que só entro ano que vêm?Desculpe- Disse Shun,com um sorriso sacana,com Hyoga o segurando pela cintura.

Ainda iriam vir muitas turbulências e muitos problemas no relacionamento desses dois casais,e ainda o forjamento de um terceiro,mas isso não é uma história que pertença á Sexy Dynamite Tokyo.Seja explosivo e sexy.Seja o dinamite sexy de Tokyo.

_Fim_

--

Terminei o.o NAUM ACREDITO essa eh a minha 2ª fic de caps q eu termino,mas a primeira sozinha - Eu toh taum feliz \o/Pulando pra lá e pra cáLogo assim que a minha criatividade voltar depois do malho que eu dei nela hoje,eu escrevo o Sexy Dynamite Harvard,contando a história de Isaac,Julian Solo e Sorento;que estudam Biologia Marinha em Harvard.Na fic agora eles apareceram,mas eh pq o Solo e o Sorent saum riquinhos e puderam vir pro casamento...

Ateh a próxima fic

Review ás Reviews

oOo Princess Andromeda oOo  
2007-07-31  
ch 4, reply 

Fic muito ninja u.u/  
AMEI!!  
ah... Melhore as musicas, svp! Essa musica da ashlee simpson é meio... Pop demais .. A do Gazette até vai xP  
COMO ASSIM o Seiya é baterista? o Isso ofende os bateristas do mundo TTTT  
O Ikki bota moral..! Castrar uma legião de fans seria complicado! uHAUhauhUAHuhauHU  
O Hyoga um dia vai melar a blusa de tanto babar no Shun Oo  
Da proxima vez, pode revelar a situação do Mi e do Kâ? -

Mente yaoi perversa posta de lado...

Baisers ;

Kraken:Antes ofender todos os bateristas do que vocalistas,baixistas e guitarristas do mundo.E eu,pessoalmente,adoro vocais,guitarras e toco baixo .. então na batera fika o Seiya mesmo xDD E nada de Mi e Kâ por enquanto,mas já tenho uma idéia em mente,e se tivermos sorte,eu começo a escrever amanhã.Bye bye \o

Cardosinha  
2007-07-30  
ch 4, reply 

Enfim, um beijo!! E não tem importância quanto ao número de capítulos, se é o 3º ou o 4º... pra ver um lemon desses dois eu sou capaz de esperar ERAS!!  
Camus e Milo já estão encaminhados...nem precisam de cometários.  
Adorei o sonho do Shun. Elevador sempre é uma boa pedida.  
É meio difícil não gostar daquela fic.  
Do cvidanja.

Kraken:E aí está o seu lemon,seguido de um casamento.E o sonho do Shun foi uma das partes mais divertidas de se fazer n-n

Ministério da saúde adverte

_**Comentar faz ficwrites felizes e a criatividade delas voltar mais rápido**_


End file.
